try counting sheep,
by dolorussven
Summary: Ia sadar kalau Graves membelai rambutnya saat ia tertidur. —Graves/Newt. established relationship, non-con.


try counting sheep,

 **disclaimer:** fantastic beasts and where to find them (c) j. k. rowling.

 **warning(s):** ooc. rape/non-con, somnophilia, choking, bondage, overall dirty and naughty shit and i'm going to hell for this.

 **sinopsis:** Ia sadar kalau Graves membelai rambutnya saat ia tertidur.

 **note:** b4 u say shit, i know i fucked up big time

 **note2:** my teacher aint teach me to write fiction for porn fiction but whatever (sorry)

.

* * *

.

Ia merangkak ke ranjangnya sambil menyeret perih yang merajangi seluruh tubuhnya. Bukan pertama kalinya tubuhnya terasa seperti ini, ia dapat merasakan Mr. Graves—maaf, _Percy_ , ia belum terbiasa dengan keintiman seperti ini (membagi spasi huniannya dengan orang lain selain dirinya dan pikirannya, memiliki orang lain yang dapat ia definisikan sebagai rumah untuk dirinya kembali, tanpa harus merasakan cemas, tanpa harus memedulikan apa yang ada dipikirannya karena _Percy mencintainya, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi_.)

Newt dapat merasakan Percy memberikan tatapan _itu_ —tatapan yang menghantuinya, seperti ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengabuti pikiran Newt; meminta penjelasan atas apa yang merisaukan pikirannya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin melemparkan senyum miringnya, sembari berkata: "Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh." _Karena memang tidak ada apa-apa_ , pikirannya menyuplai, ribuan kali melantunkan kalimat yang sama untuk meyakini kesadarannya—tapi alam sadarnya tahu itu tidak benar.

Percy menghela napas. "Newt, dengar—"

Ia merasa tidak nyaman—mengapa ia merasa tidak nyaman? "Tidak ada apa-apa, Mr. Gr—maaf, Percy." Lagi, ia belum terbiasa.

(Tapi mereka sudah bertunangan selama 3 tahun?)

Kekasihnya tampak berpikir. Matanya tak berpindah, ia mengintrospeksi Newt dari atas ke bawah. Kemudian matanya berhenti saat melihat sesuatu di pergelangan tangannya.

"Newt." Ia tersentak saat tangan Percy terulur ke arahnya. Percy mengisyaratkan sisi ranjang yang kosong, memintanya untuk mendekat. Tangannya meraih, Newt tidak melawan, membiarkan kulit mereka bersentuhan dan Percy mengusap bagian tangannya yang memar—jejak ungu yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya tak berhasil ditutupi bahkan oleh pakaian lengan panjangnya.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya Newt berkata: "Bukan apa-apa, Percy—tadi. Um, para occamy hanya sedikit… agresif." Percy tampak bergeming. "Kurasa mereka tidak ingin aku pergi, jadi mereka melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan—mereka tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun."

Percy membuka mulutnya, tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Newt berharap ia tidak mengatakan apapun karena hari ini ia sudah sangat lelah; ia hanya ingin menyudahi hari ini. Percy berhenti mengusap memar di pergelangan tangannya, tangannya agak lama ia biarkan bersanding dengan milik Newt.

Lalu mereka naik ke ranjang mereka—konsep yang hingga hari ini tidak dapat Newt rasakan sebagai sesuatu yang familiar—dan Percy mematikan lampu di atas meja, sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan matanya menatap wajah Newt yang masih terjaga, mata terbuka dan cerah meskipun kamar dirundung gelap gulita. Percy melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Newt, mengecup puncak kepalanya untuk meyakinkan Newt kalau tidak ada yang harus ia khawatirkan.

Nyatanya, Newt makin cemas.

.

* * *

.

Awalnya ia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan—visual yang ia dapatkan masih remang-remang dan matanya yang terasa sakit saat terbuka harus berkedip secara berulang-ulang dengan cepat untuk menyesuaikan dengan kondisi bola matanya yang semula terlindungi dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Ketika ia memegang kendali penuh atas tubuhnya, ia sadar kalau Graves membelai rambutnya saat ia tertidur. Tangannya masih berada di udara, berniat untuk sekali lagi kembali ke puncak kepala Newt dan membiarkan telapaknya mengusap rambutnya. Ia berhenti saat sadar kalau Newt terbangun, dan kini menatapnya.

"Um." Percy memulai, tapi Newt memberikannya senyum lembut, lalu meraih pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku bisa menjelask—"

Newt mendesis kala itu, tidak ingin mendengarkan alasan apapun karena pikirnya tidak ada hal yang salah dalam deklarasi afeksi seperti yang ditujukan Graves padanya. "Ssh, tidurlah." Ia memotong perkataan Graves, hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Betapa cepat waktu berlalu.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Graves.

Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan sepasang tangan menyusup dan melingkari tubuhnya, dan tubuhnya didekap oleh kehangatan yang tidak mungkin bisa ia tolak dalam cuaca dingin yang menginfeksi suhu dalam ruangan dari luar sana. Ia dapat merasakan tarikan dan helaan napas konstan milik Graves yang menggelitik lehernya—mungkin sejak itulah ia menjadi sangat terbiasa untuk tidur dalam melodi itu; detakan jantung yang familiar menggendang di dekat tubuhnya, perlahan-lahan semakin keras—hingga ia tersadar jantungnyalah yang berdetak.

Ia merasa hangat merayapi tubuh, dan wajahnya.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia terbangun dengan tangan Graves yang menyentuhnya. Kali kedua adalah saat malam yang mereka habiskan dengan secangkir alkohol dan pikiran yang terpecah kemana-mana—secangkirkah malam itu? Mungkin lebih. Mungkin hanya setengah sebelum Graves menariknya naik ke ranjang, Newt yang setengah terjaga merasakan tatapan Graves yang seolah menelanjanginya—hal itu membuat helaan napasnya tidak teratur; ia ingat saat merasa tidak nyaman malam itu.

Ia tidak begitu ingat malam itu—tapi yang jelas saat ia terbangun ia sadar kalau Graves sedang menyentuh bibirnya, benang saliva melekat di jemarinya dan matahari sudah berada jauh di atas.

"Tenang, tidak ada hari yang kau lewatkan, Newt." Suara kekasihnya menuntunnya keluar dari panik—Graves tahu ia memikirkan _anak-anaknya_.

Ia (ingin) membalas, tapi kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk—tersedak saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya, yang juga kini mengalir ke dagu, dan lehernya. Graves menghampirinya kala itu, sedikit khawatir—tapi matanya mengkhianati gestur itu karena yang kedua bola matanya perhatikan adalah saliva yang mengalir turun hingga lehernya.

Newt merasa ia membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Graves saat itu.

Ia mengusap apapun itu yang terkumpul di wajahnya, dan berlari ke kamar mandi dengan gelisah.

Ia tidak begitu memikirkan apa yang terjadi—karena khawatir berarti ia harus menderita dua kali—ia melanjutkan hidupnya karena sepengetahuannya, hidupnya sudah lebih dari apa yang ia harapkan di malam-malam penuh kesendirian yang sering ia lalui sebelum menginjakkan kaki di New York.

Ia mulai menyusuri langkah-langkah sebelumnya saat kali keempat ia merasakan Graves menyentuhnya ketika ia tidak sadarkan diri. Ia mulai khawatir.

Ia merasakan mulutnya yang pegal—terbuka terlalu lama (ia tidak tahu pasti berapa lama), dan objek asing menginvasi mulutnya, bergerak untuk membiarkan rongga mulutnya terbiasa. Ia tidak membuka matanya, tapi dari detak jantung yang familiar, dan tarikan-helaan napas yang absen dari sisi ranjangnya yang kosong—ia dapat menebak kalau orang yang menyerangnya adalah Graves.

Dan lidahnya meraba-raba; jari, jari, dan kuku—lalu telapak tangan dan—Merlin, ia memasukkan seluruh tangan ke mulut Newt—pantas saja ia merasa tidak nyaman—dan kesakitan, juga air mata yang mengalir dari ekor matanya.

Berbagai rentetan protes dan permintaan penjelasan berada di mulutnya—tapi tangannya tak bisa bergerak, saat Graves menyentuh pipinya dan segera memasukkan tangannya lebih dalam ke mulut Newt.

Newt tersedak—ia terbatuk-batuk dengan keras dan mulutnya terasa sangat penuh oleh saliva yang terus diproduksi, terlebih saat Graves menarik keluar tangannya, lalu memasukkannya kembali secara berulang-ulang—tenggorokan Newt tak sanggup menghadapi intrusi itu (ia dapat merasakan lendir keluar dari hidung dan matanya mulai terasa semakin basah tiap detiknya)—dan terus membisikkan tentang bagaimana bibirnya terlihat sangat menggoda—

—pucat namun terlihat sangat menggugah saat melingkari sesuatu, tentang bagaimana wajahnya yang memerah tiap kali ia berbicara membuatnya menjadi lebih menggoda, dan berulang kali litani pujian yang merendahkan Newt terlontar dari mulut Graves, yang membetulkan aksi yang ia lakukan pada Newt saat ini.

Saat ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari mulut Newt, napasnya berburu (seolah ia adalah korban dalam kejadian ini), ia berkomentar tentang kondisi Newt saat itu—wajah kemerahan, dan saliva yang berkilau membasahi bibir dan lehernya—jemarinya menyentuh bibir Newt, masih dibasahi saliva.

Dan Graves memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Ia segera tertidur saat Graves berbaring di sampingnya, mengisi spasi kosong yang kehangatannya mulai memudar, mengisi auditorium kosong dengan detak jantungnya yang masih memburu.

Saat ia terbangun, ia tidak merasakan apapun yang dapat mengindikasikan apapun yang terjadi tadi malam sebagai kejadian yang benar-benar terjadi—mungkin Graves menghilangkan bukti kejahatan yang mengambil tempat di atas ranjang mereka (secara harfiah), mungkin juga semua itu hanyalah mimpi Newt. Karena saat ia bangun di pagi hari itu, Graves—seperti biasa—mengusap pipinya, dan tersenyum ke arahnya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi tadi malam _(memang tidak.)_

"Pagi," ia memulai, ramah dan hangat Newt sambut dengan skeptis saat Graves meletakkan kecupan di dahinya _(karena yang terjadi tadi malam_ seharusnya _benar-benar tidak terjadi)_. Kemudian dengan suara yang sama (berbeda dengan suara tadi malam—kasar, keras, dan _bukan Percy yang ia kenal_ ), ia berkata: "Kau mau teh?"

Ia masih agak grogi karena mimpi buruknya, ia hanya sanggup mengiyakan dengan anggukan, sebelum terbatuk dengan keras. Percy tertawa karena itu. Newt tidak.

 _Tenggorokannya sangat sakit ketika ia menelan dan ingin berbicara._

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun—ia tidak _mampu_ mengatakan apapun.

(Bagaimana bisa? Percy mencintainya dan—ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika cinta yang diberikan padanya ia khianati dengan benih pikiran buruk dan dosa yang bertumbuh di dalam ingatan tentangnya.)

Selanjutnya tidak ada yang terjadi—tidak ada yang terjadi yang tidak ia ingat (karena mungkin memang tidak ada yang terjadi); Newt melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa, ia pergi ke Kairo untuk menyelesaikan urusannya disana dan melanjutkan ke Inggris tepat tiga bulan setelah kepergiannya untuk bertemu saudara laki-lakinya dan bertukar cerita tentang apa yang terjadi—tentu saja Theseus tidak begitu gembira mengetahui hati adiknya telah terpaku pada _satu seseorang_ saat ia berpergian keliling dunia untuk mengejar mimpinya, tapi—ah.

Sudahlah.

"Tapi, um,"

Theseus meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"Kurasa—uh." _kurasa Mr. Graves tidak mencintaiku seperti yang kukira._

 _(Tentu saja ia mencintaimu; jangan risaukan hatimu hanya untuk hal yang jelas bukan kebenaran.)_

"Newt." Wajah kakaknya berubah menjadi serius, postur tubuhnya yang membawa santai segala hal dalam hidupnya berubah, dan matanya tajam menatap Newt, seolah siap mengiris-iris imej Graves yang tertanam di dalam pikiran adiknya dengan kata-katanya yang tajam. "Katakan sesuatu."

"Ku-kurasa…." Ia tidak bisa menarik kembali gumaman cemas yang ia suarakan. "Kurasa aku akan pulang lebih cepat—aku… aku merindukannya."

Theseus menghela napasnya kala itu—jelas sekali. "Oh, Newt. Kau membuatku cemas."

Newt mengangkat kedua bahunya ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih—tapi aku benar-benar ingin—"

"Shush! Aku mengerti." Ia tersenyum. "Tapi ingat; kau bisa katakan padaku segala hal, Newt. Jangan lupakan saudaramu, ya? Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

.

* * *

.

Newt melangkah turun dari kapal dengan kaki kirinya dan mulut yang menggoreskan senyum kala kilau matanya menangkap bayangan Percy di antara hiruk-pikuk khalayak. Mereka saling berpelukan, dan Newt menceritakan kehidupan di dunianya, hingga Percy membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang mendarat di pipinya, lalu menyajikan sup hangat yang suhunya mengalahkan wajahnya yang memanas.

Ia menceritakan tentang Niffler yang mencuri perhiasan seorang wanita turis di Kairo, makhluk-makhluk yang berhasil ia bebaskan dari perjalanan mereka menuju rumah jagal dan pasar gelap—tiket satu arah menuju neraka dalam bumi—dan kunjungan singkatnya pada Theseus (dua minggu setengah, sebelum Newt beralasan untuk pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal.)

"Oh! Oh, aku juga menceritakan tentangmu, Percy."

Ia menukikkan alisnya. "Lalu?"

Lalu Newt bercerita panjang lebar tentang Theseus, dan keluarganya, dan dari keluarganya ia bercerita tentang Leta—topik yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kedua pihak sentuh, tapi Newt tak bisa berhenti menyuarakan duka yang hatinya bebankan pada pikirannya, hingga rasa kantuk perlahan menghinggapi kesadarannya. Ia menguap lebar, dan Percy meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Mungkin kau kelelahan."

Newt mengatakan sesuatu, tapi yang keluar hanyalah omong kosong.

"Newt, kurasa kau harus tidur; kau baru kembali dari—ah, kemari." Percy menuntunnya ke ranjang mereka—lalu melepaskan seluruh atribut pakaian yang Newt kenakan dan menggantinya dengan cepat, walau sesekali Newt mengungkapkan protes dengan gestur tubuhnya (tentu saja Percy tidak akan menggubrisnya). Percy sedang mengatakan sesuatu tentang kenyamanan dan istirahat sebelum akhirnya alam bawah sadar mengklaim kesadarannya.

Saat ia _ingin_ bangun, semuanya terlihat gelap—ia merasa grogi dan seluruh molekul di tubuhnya berubah tumpul.

Lalu ia merasa sesak, dan rasa sesak itu berubah menjadi rasa tidak nyaman yang amat sangat. Mulutnya terasa sangat penuh—tapi tidak sepenuh saat—oh.

Sesuatu melingkar di kepalanya membuatnya tak bisa mengakses indera penglihatannya, dan ia yakin bukan halo yang membutakan matanya karena berkas cahayanya yang berkilau gemilang. Mulutnya melumat sesuatu—mulutnya _dipaksa_ melumat sesuatu, dan omongan yang seharusnya membuatnya marah kini membuatnya makin terangsang untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam ajang pelecehan seksualnya.

 _Ia_ tidak _seharusnya menyukai ini._

(Tapi kau menyukainya.)

Ia menjerit dalam kepalanya. Dan Graves, dengan tangannya yang menyajikan makan malam untuk Newt dan kehangatan dalam hati kini menyajikan kekerasan dan sensualitas yang sebelumnya tak pernah Newt ketahui ada. Ia menggunakan mulut Newt untuk mencapai klimaks; Newt tahu dari rasa asin di mulutnya dan realita pahit nan getir yang harus ia telan.

Ia membiarkan Graves. Ia membiarkan Graves saat ia memuji Newt _dan bibirnya yang melumat dengan sempurna_ , memuja tiap senti dirinya yang masuk ke dalam mulut Newt, memuja seberapa baiknya Newt dan _obat tidur yang ia beli hanya untuk Newt_ dan mengeluarkan sisanya di wajah Newt—membiarkan Newt membaptis dirinya dalam kerendahan martabat dan kehinaan wujudnya.

Saat napas Graves yang memburu setelah klimaks berubah menjadi lebih tenang dan teratur—yang tiap tarikan napasnya dapat ia identifikasi dengan mudah—Graves mengangkat Newt ke pangkuannya, kepala di pundak dan pikiran mencari tempat perlindungan dalam tidur nyenyak. Nyatanya saat ia rasa ia akan tertidur, tubuhnya kembali mendapat intrusi—dan Graves seorang yang menyentuh dan menuntun Newt; berulang-ulang kulitnya yang sensitif bertemu dengan seluruh tubuh Graves.

Ia dapat merasakan tangan Graves di pahanya, dan bibirnya yang melumat daun telinga Newt—sambil membisikkan seberapa nikmatnya tubuh yang Newt miliki, _selalu sempit dan siap untuk digunakan untuk melayani Graves_ , tiap kata ia tekankan dengan tubuhnya yang menekan Newt untuk kepuasan dirinya.

Newt kembali terlelap saat sebelum mereka mencapai klimaks.

Pagi hari datang dan ia masih merasa lemas di sekujur tubuhnya—dan mulutnya masih terasa tidak nyaman.

Ia melangkah gontai ke ruang tengah, dan mendapati sarapan yang tersaji di meja—kemudian Percy menanyakan agenda kegiatannya untuk hari itu—dan Newt segera menjawab kalau ia akan mencari tahu tentang para bowtruckle yang dijual di pasar gelap dan lanjut untuk membebaskan mereka dari takdir yang tidak diinginkan.

Hal itu disambut dengan Percy yang menggerutu, lalu merespon: "Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati—dan, Newt? Kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja jika kau membutuhkanku." Dan dengan lembut mendaratkan kecupan di kening Newt dan mengacak surai merahnya yang masih tidak tertata. Tanpa ada kata-kata manis lainnya, Percy menghilang, meninggalkan Newt dengan pikirannya yang mengawang.

.

* * *

.

Makhluk-makhluk di dalam koper kulit cokelatnya tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Newt.

Occamy tidak merelakan kepergiannya; mereka melingkarkan leher mereka ke pergelangan tangan Newt dengan kencang saat Newt melangkah mundur—mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal dalam diri _mummy_ -nya.

Niffler segera merangkak naik masuk ke saku pakaiannya—meskipun niffler tahu tidak ada benda berkilauan di dalam saku Newt yang dapat ia jarah (ia telah seringkali mencoba untuk mengambil properti berkilau milik Newt; hal itu membuat Newt menanggalkan segala hal yang berkilau yang ia miliki dan menyembunyikannya di tempat yang aman). Saat mata mereka bertemu, niffler seolah tersenyum simpati ke arahnya (entah bagaimana caranya, tapi _okay_.)

Newt segera memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk menyilangkan kakinya (para occamy tampak tak akan melepaskannya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama), membuat seekor nundu menghampirinya, lalu duduk pula menemaninya—hingga akhirnya beberapa makhluk lainnya ikut serta, duduk melingkari Newt dengan raungan dan dengan manja melemaskan diri mereka untuk bersantai di sekitar Newt, melindunginya dari pikiran-pikiran jahat yang membuat imej Graves di pikirannya terdistorsi—membuatnya sulit berpikir tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi; tentang apa yang _seharusnya_ ia lakukan.

Ia harus memberitahu Graves—kalau selama ini ia tidak benar-benar tertidur saat... itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin.

(Ia tidak ingin Graves melangkah pergi darinya, ia tidak ingin Graves mengelak—ia tidak ingin Graves mengganggap Newt gila karena _hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, Newt_ dengan replikasi sempurna suara Graves di pikiran Newt; ia tidak ingin Graves menghentikan—ia ingin Graves menghentikan ini.

 _(Ia harus menginginkan Graves untuk menghentikan ini.)_

Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan lagi.

Ia ingin Graves menghentikan perbuatannya—tapi ia tidak ingin menghentikan luapan afeksi dan sentuhan yang mengalir bersama momen itu. Ia tidak ingin Graves berhenti menyentuhnya seperti malam-malam yang ia lalui setengah terlelap, tubuh lemas dan Graves menggerayangi tubuhnya sesuka hati sambil membisikkan kata-kata hina/manis yang terdengar sangat tulus saat dirinya merangsek keluar-masuk alam kesadaran.

 _Magizoologist_ itu tersadar dari lamunannya saat demiguise yang duduk di pangkuannya menyentuh pipinya.

Ia menangis—entah sudah berapa lama, tapi air matanya membuat beberapa makhluk merasa tidak nyaman—panik, dan bingung. Beberapa memilih untuk lebih mendekat, berusaha memberikan kenyamanan (sebisa mungkin) yang mungkin bisa mengobati hati _mummy_ mereka yang saat ini tampak terluka.

Newt menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf, kalian—a-aku harus pergi."

Ia berdiri tetapi menemui protes yang tidak diindahkan Newt karena sesegera mungkin, ia menghilang.

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat Grave—Percy menyajikannya teh di malam itu.

Tidak ada pertanyaan: _"Oh, haruskah aku khawatir?"_ karena, sejujurnya, ia terlalu lelah.

Seperti biasa—teh untuk Newt, dan satu cangkir kopi hitam untuk Percy (meskipun hingga sekarang Newt tidak tahu apa yang membuat Graves menyukai cairan hitam itu.) Mereka duduk di ujung meja, Percy berkutat dengan koran harian penyihir dan Newt sibuk mencatat sesuatu yang penting tentang makhluk-makhluknya di buku memonya.

Kebersamaan itu mereka lewatkan dalam hening; ia tidak menyentuh tehnya.

"Tidakkah kau akan meminum itu, Newt?"

Suara Percy membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya, tapi sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapanmata Percy. "Nanti." Lalu melanjutkan tulisannya. Ia tidak memiliki niatan untuk meminum itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau mandi, Percy? Aku akan membereskan dapur untukmu." Suaranya monoton—ia bisa melakukan ini.

Kekasihnya menatapnya dengan skeptis. "Hm, baiklah." Ia segera berlalu.

Newt menunggu waktunya. Saat ia mendengar pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup perlahan-lahan dan percikan air menyentuh lantai, ia segera berdiri, dan meletakkan seluruh perabotan makan yang terpakai ke bak cuci piring, lalu mulai mencucinya. Ia membuang teh yang cairannya tak pernah menyentuh bibirnya ke bak cuci, menyaksikan air yang mengalir dari keran bercampur warnanya, dan segera menguras bak setelah ia selesai.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Graves—ucapan selamat malam, atau berbincang-bincang tengah malam seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan (biasanya mengenai berita-berita yang berada di kalangan no-maj ataupun penyihir)—karena tak lama setelah punggungnya bertemu dengan ranjang, ia segera tertidur.

Tak ada suara yang mengganggunya. Ia tertidur sangat lelap.

Satu hal yang bisa membangunkannya ada saat dimana bulan masih menggantung di langit, dan orang-orang di hadang oleh kabut-kabut yang menguasai jalan-jalan malam yang dingin. Ia terbangun dengan sensasi aneh di selangkangannya, dan tubuhnya terasa seperti terbelah menjadi dua.

Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya sangat sakit, semuanya terasa terbakar—hingga tenggorokannya sakit—kenapa tenggorokannya _sangat_ sakit? Apakah ia menjerit? Apakah Graves mencekiknya _lagi_ —Ia berusaha membuka matanya, tetapi yang menyambutnya dari tidur yang ia dapat hanyalah kegelapan.

Detik selanjutnya ia tersadar kalau sesuatu menutupi matanya, dan selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah nyeri di pinggangnya—ia merasa sangat, _sangat penuh_ , seperti seluruh tubuhnya terbakar dan—dan ia merasa sesuatu menghalangi mulutnya untuk menarik napas dari sana—lalu ia merasa sesuatu melingkari lehernya, dan tangan Graves menyentuh dadanya yang tak dilapisi apapun.

Ia meronta untuk memberitahu Graves kalau ia telah bangun, dan menginginkannya untuk mengakhiri apapun yang terjadi di sini—upaya sia-sia yang dianggap Graves sebagai keinginan jasmaninya untuk masuk lebih dalam, dan Graves mempercepat tempo gerakannya; membuat Newt hanya mampu berbaring dan menerima penetrasi yang dilakukan oleh Graves.

Ia menahan dirinya supaya tidak menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat Graves telah selesai _untuk malam itu_ —

Namun yang keluar darinya adalah isak tangis yang ia tahan agar tidak ada yang mendengar kecuali dirinya seorang.[]

.

* * *

.

 **[** end. **]**

* * *

 **note:** ini dibuat… nyaris satu tahun lalu:") 20 desember 2016, dilanjutin 3 desember 2017. i'm so young back then can't believe i'm into this sick shit

terima kasih bagi yang membaca. tbh….gue lupa nyaris sebagian besar ini tentang apa. ik im going to hell no need to remind me ok


End file.
